Ke
Ke is a sako played by RandomNumberGod. A fat fiery magician. Appearance Like all sako, Ke is short and have yellow skin. NOT as all sako, he is fat, weighting slightly less than TWICE the normal weight of a sako. He is wearing magician’s robes, something that it actually does not really matter if you are big or not. His hair is short and in a color. Backstory Ke was born with a on a travelling merchant, his father being the owner. He grew up a bit, living the life of a normal boy that is the son of a travelling merchant. They hired teachers to teach him things on the way, his father had been quite rich, and all was well. But one day... As a travelling merchant, you must always bring the good wares. And magic elixirs are without a doubt one of the most mandatory things to sell. Many could not beilive how many some magicians buy. Ke, at the time, thirteen years old, was very curious on this substance he was never allowed to drink. At night, he sneaked into the wagon and opened a barrel. The substance known as magic elixir was as unmoving as inviting. The young sako climbed up on a shelf (Ke was quite short) and then lowered his head to drink. His father came in with a loud "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??". Ke, not prepared for this, stumbled forward. Into the barrel. His father was unable to lift him out and unable to tip the barrel (all the money!) so Ke was left there until his father had woken some guards to go pick him up... but they tipped the barrel instead. Now Ke was lying there, trying his best to breath. The boy had obvously consumed a whole lot of the elixir. The guards and the father, all completely oblivious to the workings of magic, thought for sure that the boy looked like this due to being shock full of magic, and if it was not released soon Ke would blow up in magical energy. So they sent their strongest guard with their strongest horse with a boatload of money to the nearest place with magician, by some miraculous coincidence this being a school where you study magic more than usually. The request on the paper they sent with the guard said something about "Firing away the energy within him!". It was very hurried. The teachers at the school assumed this meant Ke's father wanted his son a magician and the money was to pay for the cost of studying there, something Ke realised and took advantage of. The message the guard returned to Ke's father with went something like "Very well. Give us four years, and we'll see what we can do.". Ke's father assumed this meant the treatment would take six years, and he thought that he would not be able to look at his son suffering for so long, so he left the country for four years. And so, Ke became a magician. When he graduated it was one year early due to skipping a class, much to his fathers terror. Using the tricks he had learned from his father, Ke started out getting a job at a bakery, then moving on to work at a local store, and then when he was ready he opened his own travelling merchant. During this time he usually did not hire many guards, making him a target for petty thieves and such. The result of these encounters made him known as the Flaming Merchant, for a time. The next half a century could be written into an entire novel, but lets shorten it up with that he was the Flaming Merchant for a time, then got robbed by professionals and made the decision to start hiring guards. Somewhere on the way he found a pretty girl, got married, had six kids, watched them grow up and leave, watched HER grow up and leave as Ke got fat and arrogant with the trading empire (company) he was building and leading. He then had a change of heart and decided his magical abilities should be used somewhere they had meaning so he left the wagon and his trading empire (company) for the first time in forty years and became a adventurer. He adventured for some years by himself, then on one mission he met Jordan Shall and they became good friends. They started the adventuring group The Burning Arrow and went with it. The two of them where later joined by Elizabeth "Elle" of Endraste and Korchant von Nediam, and that about leaves it at the start of the adventure Under Command of Kai. Adventures None, so far. He's in the party of Under Command of Kai, but they have barely got anywhere. Skills Ke is capable of intense fiery magic, all his spells coming from it. It is not known why he uses only fire. Maybe he likes it. Maybe he just does not like the rest. Who knows. Other than being a mage he have been a businessman for the better part of his life and built a successful empire (company). Ke should have some skills in that area BUT his player have none, so he will probably stick to adventuring. Many an attacker have gotten surprised when assaulting Ke by the sudden staff to the face. Stats Strength: 11 Dexterity: 22 (!?) Endurance: 15 Wisdom: 12 Magic: 18 Lifeforce: 16 Personality Ke is a person who continually searches for things that amuses him. If he sees something that amuses him and is not probable to do any bad to anyone, like a funny argument between two people, Ke is much more likely to sit down and smile than interrupt. Some people amuse him merely by existing. Some people amuse him by what they do. If you ever manage to amuse Ke, be sure he will try his best to back you up in almost any case that does not include mortal danger to either himself or his pride. If you try to, or manage to, wound someone who amuses him... You better watch for fiery rains. Ke continuously sips magic elixirs for no reason, and will not answer a question on why he does it. Did the barrel he fell into as a kid get to him? Trivia *Ke was to have a way too long, way too complex backstory including randomly casting spells without meaning to at the age of four, having the teacher named Hetrac do a extensive search for a solution, find out that Ke could still aim these random spells, then find out exactly what is wrong in the system called magic for the sako and make a solution that if he takes a sip of a magic elixir at the moment he feels a random spell is coming the spell stops. RandomNumberGod thought up this story looking at how many magic elixirs Ke started with and thought it might be fun if he were to lose them due to being captured or the like... This idea was mercilessly crushed by the creator of The Roleplaying Game. But RandomNumberGod still have it saved on his computer. *Ke shares his fondness of fire with Graham, Walle's magician for Parallel Connections. They were created by similar reasons that included either being worthless at several spells or masters of one. Both chose fire as their one. Though Graham also have a maxed "Shape" magic level, giving him control of several other elements if they are naturally found in the enviroment. Due to some differences between the magic systems of The Roleplaying Game and Parallel Connections this is impossible for Ke. Category:The Roleplaying game Category:Characters